Quilts and Cherry Flavored Ice Cream
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: Burt's got about four more hours until Kurt stormed down the hallways of the hospital demanding to know where his boyfriend was.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**a/n: I've never had to have had my appendix out so if I get something wrong please grace me with leniency. It is an experience I'd rather miss out on thank you! **

_**Five Hours **_

Carole let her fingers graze through the mess of dark curls under her hand. The heat radiating from the forehead blistered her palm and the short pained breathes jabbed at her heart every time Blaine would twitch.

"Ow, ow," He said curling in on himself, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"I know sweetie," Carole said letting her cool fingers calm against his fevered temple and then combing back the curls again. She whispered low, not wanting to wake up Finn and Kurt, as she sat on the coffee table trying her best to soothe the teen on the living room couch. Burt came into the room throwing a button up shirt on over his old oil covered t-shirt and handing her, her coat.

"Truck's ready," Burt said flopping his hat onto his head and moving around Carole to Blaine. "C'mon bud time to go."

Without another word he was wrapping the quilt around Blaine like a cocoon and scooped the teen up in his arms.

"I can walk," Blaine said quietly against Burt's shoulder.

"Not an option, kid," Burt said softly ignoring the burn low in his back at the sudden weight. It showed the extent of Blaine's misery by the fact he didn't argue and settled for wrapping his arms around Burt's neck trying to lighten his body. Burt looked up at Carole worried and his wife tried to pacify his qualms with a small smile as she led the way through the dark house. Finishing her note for Finn and Kurt she left it on the counter and opened the door for Burt. Burt was whispering something to Blaine as they moved out of the house and Carole wrapped her coat around her when the crisp Ohio air bit at her skin. Rushing forward to the Navigator she opened the back door so Burt could lay Blaine in the back. Once the teen was settled she shared a look with Burt, grim uncertainty flashing on their faces before they jumped into the car and pulled out of the drive way.

The front filled with silence as she stared out at the early morning settings. The sky was a thunderous array of colors, the dark purples mixing with the highlights of sunlight as the morning began. Cars were humming to life as worker with morning coffee started their journey to work and of course Burt was speeding to past them, trying to smooth out his turns and stopping for the precious cargo in the back. Carole sent another glance behind her to Blaine. His back was to her and he had curled further in on himself, the quilt hugging him when she couldn't. His body would tremble every so often when he tried to breath to deep.

Finn wouldn't be awake for several more hours. Kurt on the other hand would be up at nine and Carole felt a hint of guilt fill her gut, knowing the teen would have rather been in the back with his agonized boyfriend. Carole had gotten up to check on Blaine. He had been over that day to have a movie marathon-Kurt had a peculiar obsession with horror/thriller flicks and Blaine being the good boyfriend grinned and bared it from behind the safety of his pillow he would clutch to his chest- and had ultimately stayed for dinner. Carole had made homemade mac and cheese. It was all of their favorites and since they had a guest Carole took the time to make the beloved dish. However when dinner was served, Blaine had taken two polite bites before admitting he wasn't feeling really hungry.

Two hours later he had thrown it up.

Consecutively, they had decided Blaine was unfit to make the drive home and they were happy to have him "sleeping on their couch" (or at least that was how Blaine had put it not wanting to impose.)

Her phone buzzed in her hand and she flipped it open,

"Hey Stacey," She said trying to keep her voice down still even though they were alone in the car. Looking at Burt from the corner of her eye she nodded into the phone. "We're about five minutes away…Yeah I'm pretty it's his appendix…alright thank you Stace. I owe you one."

Blaine's breath hitched and a small whimper escaped from his throat as he tried to smother it in the pillow Burt had put in the back with him. Burt didn't say anything to Carole but she could see his fists tighten around the steering wheel and the engine revved as the accelerator was pushed.

_**Four and a half hours**_

Noises flooded them the moment the automatic doors to the ER swooped open and the calmness of their silence in the Navigator was left outside. Blaine didn't say anything but he flinched closer to Burt's chest. Carole looked around the waiting room until she spotted Stacey, a kind looking Asian woman in her mid forties, walking over to them. Her pale pink scrubs were a calming contrast to the stark off white walls of the waiting room and various people with injuries were looking on at the group. Making their way to one of the ER side rooms, Burt laid Blaine gently down on the bed, the paper sheets crinkling under Blaine's body. The older man stepped back and watched uselessly from the side as Carole unwrapped Blaine from the quilt and helped him lie onto his back. To his credit Blaine had stayed silent for most of the interaction between nurse and doctor but the death grip he had on the quilt was unmistaken.

"He threw up around 9 and I found him like this around four this morning." Carole sighed and wrapped her arms around herself letting the doctor move around the bed. Stacey nodded and placed her hands over Blaine's stomach. The teen tried to curl in on himself again, burying his face in the quilt.

"Ow, ow, ow stop please!" Blaine begged through clenched teeth, his words mumbled in the blanket.

"Is that necessary? He's already in pain…" Burt spoke up clearly uncomfortable with having to stand aside. But Carole placed a calm hand on his arm with a small smile before slipping her hand into Blaine's. Stacey wrote something on her chart again and placed a thermometer in his mouth.

"Blaine, sweetie," Stacey said pulling the thermometer out and taking some notes on her chart. "We're going to admit you so we can take some test ok? There's nothing at all to be scared about."

Blaine couldn't help the panicked look flash across his face looking between Stacey and Carole. His eyes flashed to the door briefly but the look of defeat halted any of his ideas of escape.

"I wanna go home," He said in a small voice that made Burt's protective switch kick on. If it had been up to him he would have scooped the kid up and they would have been out, on their way back to the house. The smaller voice inside Burt commented on the fact that he had known when Blaine said home, the teen meant their home and not the empty shell of a house he lived in with his parents. Burt may not know a whole lot of things but he knew enough to know that meant something.

"Blaine, I promise you, nothing's going to happen. You are doing great," Carole reassured squeezing his hand and brushing away the lingering curl in his eyes. Brown eyes held in tears he refused to let the others see but the tremor of his hand was there. Biting his lip he nodded but it didn't take a rocket scientist to know he would rather not.

_**Three and a half hours**_

So they found themselves in the children's ward, creepy clowns staring at the odd trio in one room. Blaine had to look away when they took the blood and to be quite honest Burt had to too. It seemed like a lot but Carole assured them both that is was normal. He wasn't sure what it was for either but he felt the kid's pain. Before Kurt's mom, Burt had been scared heckless of needles and even after nine years blood made him queasy.

He checked his phone. Three and a half more hours before he got a phone call demanding he come pick Kurt up or Kurt would be dragging Finn out of bed and down these hallways. He was definitely going to need some coffee before either of those things happened.

Carole and Blaine sat in silence. Blaine curled back inward, his face clenched in pain. He hummed some song Carole had heard on the radio trying to ride out the pain but eventually that was the position he had opted to stay in.

Stacey came back when Burt returned with a cup of coffee.

"We are going to go ahead and take it out," The doctor said to Carole. Blaine's eyes widened but he said nothing, trying hard to keep the anxious expression from appearing his face. Burt walked over and placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder distracting the teen so Carole could go over all the technicalities with Stacey.

"I'm going to need to get permission to operate. You said he's seventeen, right?"

"His parents are faxing over everything. I called them before we left." Carole left out the part of them still being in Paris for the rest of the week. Blaine's low humming started again and Carole's face pinched with worry.

"Ten bucks says Kurt comes storming in here before nine," Carole heard Burt saying earning a chuckle from the teen.

"I think he'll be more mad about you taking his car before he even realizes I'm gone," Blaine replied. Burt laughed.

"There's nothing to worry about, kid," Burt had said leaning back in his chair. "Had to get my tonsils out when I was twelve. Was a breeze, I slept through all of it and when I got up there was a bowl of cherry flavored ice cream waiting for me."

_**Two hours**_

Carole was clutching Blaine's hand, stroking the curls from his face. He had the quilt held tightly too him as if afraid it would be taken away and he was staring at her with wide eyes while she spoke but he would nod every so often to something she was saying. Burt made his way to the two, his feet dragging on the floor. The kid didn't need him to be nervous and freaked out like he really was so he pulled a smile to his face and handed Carole her cup of coffee. They had asked Blaine simple questions trying to distract him. What flavor ice cream did he want was Burt's last one earning a chuckle from Blaine. But the panic flashed on Blaine's face when they were finally taking him. Carole whispered reassurance and kissed him on the forehead before they took him away to surgery.

Burt muttered a curse and began his pacing.

_**Forty- five Minutes**_

Blaine let out a deep sigh as he leaned into Carole's touch, his eyelids fluttering open before settling at half mast.

"See," Carole said with a smile greeting the teen back to the land of the living. "Told you it wasn't so bad."

Blaine didn't say anything, settling to blinking slowly. His hand searched for something as he ran his nimble fingers across the bed around him.

"Here it is." Carole held up the quilt and laying it on top of him, his fist curling around the fabric. He let out another long sigh before his eyes fluttered closed again, his mouth slight agape with sleep.

_**Ten Minutes**_

The determined resounding footsteps caught Burt's attention as he made his way back into Blaine's room. Sure enough, Kurt was walking down the hallway. Cheeks flushed a slight pink warned Burt his oncoming rant from his son he was sure to hear later that day. A man on a mission he only showed Burt some recognition with the raise of his eyebrow before he marched down to him and into Blaine's room.

Finn looked confused, only wearing shorts and hoodie, and appearing very tired.

Turning Burt looked to see Blaine's face change as Kurt walked over to bed. A goofy grin appeared on his face as he leaned back into his pillow.

Cupping the soloist's face Kurt leaned in for a tender kiss before pulling back and fiddling with the blankets. Blaine's grip on the quilt released as Kurt's hand made it in between his boyfriend's hand.

_Yep, _Burt thought._ Bowl of cherry flavored ice cream indeed._

**A/n: Yep so nothing to serious. I came up with it while driving to a workshop and thought that it was just a cute little exposition. **


End file.
